Categoria:Sonic the Hedgehog
right|250px Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) é uma franquia da Sega criada por Yuji Naka e a Sonic Team. A franquia que foca no atual mascote da empresa, foi criada inicialmente para competir contra a famosa franquia Mario, do mascote da sua empresa rival: Nintendo. A franquia Sonic the Hedgehog se foca no veloz ouriço azul de mesmo nome que vive diversas aventuras diferentes. O mais interessante da franquia é que essas aventuras não possuem limites, começando simples com pequenas batalhas contra o vilão Dr. Eggman até grandiosas aventuras com um enredo bem detalhado e sério contendo batalhas contra criaturas extremamente perigosas como Perfect Chaos, Finalhazard, Solaris e Dark Gaia. A franquia é dividida em duas eras: Clássica e Moderna. Era Clássica (1991-1997 + 2017) O berço do Ouriço, ela é conhecia por seus jogos simples onde Sonic tem apenas como objetivo salvar os pequenos animais da Ilha do Sul das garras do maligno Dr. Robotnik. Apesar disso existem alguns jogos com enredos diferentes, embora a maioria esteja nos Spin-Offs. Mais de 20 anos depois, em 2017, um novo jogo focado na era clássica é lançado em comemoração ao aniversário da franquia, esse jogo chama-se Sonic Mania. Abaixo a lista de jogos dessa era: * Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) - Mega Drive * Sonic 1 (1991) - Master System e Game Gear * Sonic Eraser (1991) - Mega Drive * Sonic 2 (1992) - Master System e Game Gear * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (1992) - Mega Drive * SegaSonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Arcade * Sonic CD (1993) - Sega CD * Sonic Chaos (1993) - Master System e Game Gear * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) - Mega Drive * Sonic Drift (1994) - Game Gear * Sonic & Knuckles (1994) - Mega Drive * Sonic 3 & Knuckles (1994) - Mega Drive * Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble (1994) - Game Gear * Sonic Drift 2 (1995) - Game Gear * Knuckles' Chaotix (1995) - Sega 32X * Tails' Skypatrol (1995) - Game Gear * Tails Adventure (1995) - Game Gear * Sonic Labyrinth (1995) - Game Gear * Sonic the Fighters (1996) - Arcade * Sonic Blast (1996) - Master System e Game Gear * Sonic 3D Blast (1996) - Mega Drive e Sega Saturn * Sonic R (1997) - Sega Saturn e PC * Sonic Mania (2017) - PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch e PC Era Moderna (1998-Presente) Após o cancelamento do jogo Sonic X-treme, a Sega antes de migrar Sonic para o 3D fez várias mudanças na franquia mudando o Design dos personagens e elevando o nível do enredo das aventuras do ouriço azul. Sonic já não caminhava mais em uma estrada simples para competir com as histórias simples de Mario. Ele estava seguindo seu próprio caminho, sua própria evolução. A franquia estava disposta a crescer junto do seu público, mesmo que as pessoas negassem seu futuro. Sonic agora podia falar e demonstrava uma personalidade radical, participando de histórias mais desenvolvidas e as vezes sérias. Seus inimigos agora eram muito mais perigosos e caóticos. Sonic não tinha mais que salvar só pequenos animais ou a ilha do sul... Ele tinha que salvar o mundo. Abaixo a lista de jogos dessa era: * Sonic Adventure (1998) - Dreamcast * Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure (1999) - Neo Geo Pocket Color * Sonic Shuffle (2000) - Dreamcast * Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) - Dreamcast * Sonic Advance (2001) - Game Boy Advance * Sonic Advance 2 (2002) - Game Boy Advance * Sonic Pinball Party (2003) - Game Boy Advance * Sonic Heroes (2003) - PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox e PC * Sonic Battle (2003) - Game Boy Advance * Sonic Advance 3 (2004) - Game Boy Advance * Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox * Sonic Rush (2005) - Nintendo DS * Sonic Riders (2006) - PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox e PC * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 * Sonic Rivals (2006) - PSP * Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Nintendo Wii * Sonic Rush Adventure (2007) - Nintendo DS * Sonic Rivals 2 (2007) - PSP * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) - PlayStation 2 e Nintendo Wii * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008) - Nintendo DS * Sonic Unleashed (2008) - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2 e Nintendo Wii * Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) - Nintendo Wii * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I (2010) - PSN, Xbox Live, WiiWare, iOS, PC e Android * Sonic Free Riders (2010) - Xbox 360 * Sonic Colors (2010) - Nintendo Wii e Nintendo DS * Sonic Generations (2011) - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS e PC * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II (2012) - PSN, Xbox Live, iOS, Android e PC * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal (2012) - PSN, Xbox Live, iOS, Android e PC * Sonic Lost World (2013) - Nintendo WiiU e Nintendo 3DS * Sonic Forces (2017) - PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch e PC Outros Sonic possui outros jogos que não necessariamente se encaixam no seguimento de história onde se encontra a era clássica e moderna. Esse jogos são, normalmente, baseados em animações de Sonic, ou seja, complementos para produtos produzidos por terceiros. * Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball (1993) - Mega Drive, Master System e GameGear * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (1993) - Mega Drive, Master System e GameGear * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Nintendo WiiU * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Nintendo 3DS * Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom (2015) - iOS e Android * Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Nintendo 3DS Animações A franquia também teve diversas animações. Tanto animes quanto desenhos americanos. Nenhum deles é canônico com a linha de games, mas Sonic X é um anime que possui arcos que usam alguns games como base que seria: Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 e Sonic Battle. Abaixo a lista de animações: Animes * Sonic OVA (1996) - Lançado como Sonic The Movie nos Estados Unidos. É um OVA que conta sobre a luta entre Sonic e Metal Sonic. O anime possui traços idênticos as cenas do jogo Sonic CD e é a primeira vez que vemos a personalidade oficial de Sonic que continuaria a ser mantida nos jogos a partir de Sonic Adventure. * Sonic X (2003) - Ultima animação Japonesa do Ouriço até o momento. Feito depois do sucesso dos jogos da série Adventure, com arcos baseados nos dois jogos: Adventure e Adventure 2, além de Sonic Battle. Desenhos Americanos * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - A primeira animação de Sonic produzida pela DiC Entertainment, contando as aventuras de Sonic e seu parceiro Tails. Não é realmente baseada em algum jogo, focando somente em episódios isolados com bastante humor. * Sonic SatAM (1993) - É a segunda animação de Sonic feito pela DiC. Apesar de ser uma das primeiras histórias com detalhes da vida de Sonic, ela não se baseia em nenhum jogo possuindo características não canônicas dentro da franquia, como a personalidade e história de Sonic, Tails e Robotink e personagens completamente originais que não existem na série de jogos. O desenho acabou sendo muito influente para a série em quadrinhos do Ouriço na Archie Comics. * Sonic Underground (1999) - É a terceira animação da DiC e provavelmente a mais estranha animação que Sonic já teve. A história se foca em Sonic e seus dois irmãos Sonia e Manic que são filhos de uma rainha que desapareceu e agora estão dispostos a derrotar o Dr. Robotnik e encontra-la. Mas a parte mais estranha é que o trio de irmãos costumam derrotar os inimigos dos episódios com........... Música. Sim, cada um deles possuem um instrumento musical que é a arma final que usam no final de cada episódio. * Sonic Boom (2014) - A mais atual animação de Sonic e uma grande polêmica no ano de 2014. É uma animação em CGI onde Sonic e seus companheiros sofreram redesigns radicais e um tanto grotescos. E o surgimento de uma nova personagem na equipe Sticks the Badger que simplesmente surgiu do nada já sendo amiga dos personagens. A animação é focada na comédia para crianças pequenas e apesar da recepção negativa do publico, chegou a bater recordes de audiência no Cartoon Network americano. Desempenho na fanfic Apesar de ser a segunda franquia de games preferida do escritor da fanfic (Atrás somente de Mega Man), a série Sonic The Hedgehog não é tão recorrente no enredo da fanfic se comparado a outras séries, aparecendo entre grandes intervalos de tempo. Isso se deve ao fato de que o personagem Sonic The Hedgehog não gosta de ficar parado em um mesmo lugar por muito tempo e está em constantes aventuras, com uma frequência talvez maior que Vinix. A franquia de Sonic foi uma das principais a aparecer na primeira temporada da fanfic, sendo Sonic um dos primeiros amigos de infância de Vinix no Mundo dos Desenhos. Nesta mesma época Vinix enfrentou Dr. Eggman com a ajuda de Sonic. Mais tarde Sonic voltaria a aparecer em 2001, com sua aparência da era Moderna, assim como Tails e Knuckles. Em 2005, personagens novos como Cream The Rabbit e Shadow The Hedgehog também fizeram sua aparição na fanfic e boa parte dos acontecimentos na época envolvendo esses personagens tinha como base episódios do anime Sonic X, e portanto, tínhamos a presencia de personagens do anime como Chris. Em 2007 tivemos mais uma aparição de Shadow, sendo influenciado por um misterioso grupo a encontrar as Esferas do Dragão para reviver Maria, mas foi rapidamente detido por Vinix. Essa aparição de Shadow teve uma grande importância no enredo visto que foi nesse capítulo que foi revelado o misterioso desaparecimento das esferas, que permanecem desaparecidas até hoje. Categoria:Franquias Categoria:Games